legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie
The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie is the 118th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 112th episode to air. In this Moat, teams must swing with a vine to an abandoned fishing net, then climb over it. One of the most powerful women of her time was the French Empress Eugénie. She met Napoléon III in a garden, when her watch stopped and she asked him for the time. From that moment on, the watch never left her vest. She and Napoléon married, and she became Empress of France. Once, when Napoléon was about to make peace with the Prussians, Eugénie refused. "Peace? Tah! Ze French Army is the strongest in ze world— we declare war!" But when Napoléon got to the front, he discovered that he was hopelessly outnumbered, and his top general quickly urged a retreat. "Sire, we've lost steadily for two days; half of our men are gone, the other are whining. We must regroup!" "You're right— order the men to retreat!" But as the retreat was sounded, Eugénie came galloping up in a hail of bullets, her good-luck watch clinging to her vest. "Retreat? Never, you cowards; General, you are fired! Order the attack." The soldiers charged, but to no avail. According to legend, at that moment, a bullet struck Eugénie, or so it seemed. In fact, the bullet struck her watch, and Eugénie escaped. Napoléon surrendered, and the watch, lost in battle, ended up in The Temple. The Purple Parrots are Courtney, who likes ice-skating and math, and Nate, who is into basketball and wants to be a lawyer. The Green Monkeys are Janeen, who likes to dance and enjoys science, and Jay, who enjoys paintball and wants to be an architect. Out from the Rear (Bucking Horse) When Napoléon attempted to retreat, Eugénie came galloping up from the rear, which is what Courtney and Janeen will be doing; when Kirk gives the signal, the horse will begin galloping, with whomever falling off giving their opponent a point. Whoever has the most points within 60 seconds would win; Janeen won 4-0, awarding the Green Monkeys a half-Pendant. Perpetual Clocks (Spinning Platforms) Eugénie's watch might have stopped, but Jay and Nate's watch will tick eternally; when Kirk gave the signal, each boy would climb onto the wheel before them and adjusting their weight to make the wheel spin. Each time either of them rotates the marker on the wheel one whole time, it will represent one minute; if either of them falls off, the wheel will stop and they will get back on and start spinning again. Whoever scored the most minutes within 60 seconds would win; Jay won 10-7, completing the Green Monkeys' pendant. Ready the Cannons! (Boulders and Chutes) In the heat of battle, it took teams of soldiers to load the cannons; before each team were numerous cannonballs waiting to be loaded. When Kirk gave the signal, each girl would toss a cannonball onto the overhead chute— when it rolled off the opposite side, the boys would catch it and place it in the bin, and whoever passed along the most cannonballs within 60 seconds would win. The Green Monkeys won 7-5, sending them to the Temple with 2 pendants, shutting out the Purple Parrots in the process. The hesitant Janeen went first, getting scared by the Crypt skeleton's live sound effects; Jay had to constantly tell her to run. Janeen met her first guard in The King's Storeroom, only frightening her even more. Not long after, she was taken out in The Shrine of the Silver Monkey with 1:38 left. Jay moved swiftly throughout the temple. Just one room away, Jay encountered a production error in The Jester's Court, having to try the middle painting twice; Jay made to the watch with just five seconds remaining, but couldn't return to the Pit before time expired. https://www.4shared.com/video/3FbCq2Kbba/legends_of_the_hidden_temple_s.html? * This was the last episode where the artifact was placed at the bottom of the Central Shaft. * This was the last episode where the Purple Parrots competed in the Temple Games. * This was the last episode where a team outright won all three of the Temple Games while the opposing team was unable to score. * This was the last episode where the the Green Monkeys competed in the Temple Run. * Janeen is the last African-American contestant to enter the temple. * The markers from The Chamber of the Sacred Markers were already aligned. * This was the last episode where a Temple Guard was encountered the Top of the Central Shaft and the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * This was the last episode where time expired and the last episode where a team does not win the grand prize. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom of the Shaft Category:Red/Blue/Green/Purple Category:Green Monkeys vs. Purple Parrots Category:Green Monkeys Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Ran out of Time Category:Loss Category:Artifact Reached Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Temple Game Shutouts